


Затишье перед штормом

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [33]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Translation in Russian | Перевод на русский, hints of exhibitionism, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Малику никогда не нравились снег и лёд. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы их растопить.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Затишье перед штормом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Calm Before Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806574) by [King of Novices (mykonos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykonos/pseuds/King%20of%20Novices). 



> Пока читаете, помните об [этом](http://i.imgur.com/Vgm3R6w.jpg)
> 
>  **Беты:** [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

Альтаир в полушаге от входа, когда дверь открывается, выпуская Кадара, для которого вынос мусора, очевидно, входит в ежедневные обязанности.

Выходя, тот едва в него не врезается.

— Холи коннолли!.. Напугал меня, мудила, — жалуется Кадар, хватаясь свободной рукой за сердце.

— Хорош докапываться, хамло, — ворчит в ответ Альтаир и начинает манёвр, чтобы поменяться с ним местами. — Можешь прямо в этом свалить подальше? — уточняет он, обводя Кадара жестом и нащупывая в заднем кармане кошелёк.

— Эм… Думаю, да, — заключает Кадар, окинув себя беглым взглядом. — А зачем?

— Держи денег, — говорит Альтаир так, будто это что-то проясняет, перебрасывая ему пачку купюр, которую Кадар едва успевает поймать.

Кадар разворачивает деньги веером и, осознав сумму, в полной растерянности сводит брови.

— Иди купи себе билет в кино. Или кинотеатр. Или жену. Неважно. Просто свали, — велит Альтаир, осторожно пятясь.

— Что? Зачем? — требовательно спрашивает Кадар, чьё замешательство с каждым мигом лишь усиливается.

— Затем, что я собираюсь выебать твоего брата до потери сознания.

Кадар делает то, что в подобной ситуации сделал бы любой здравомыслящий человек: разворачивается на пятках, чтобы свалить с горизонта.

— Кадар, погоди! — окликает Альтаир, когда тот уже на полпути к тротуару.

Тот послушно останавливается, глядя прямо перед собой; даже деньги не убрал, так и держит их в свободной от мусорного пакета руке.

— Не возвращайся хотя бы час. Или около того.

Кадар всё же оборачивается — лишь затем, чтобы выразительно приподнять бровь.

— Два, — поправляется Альтаир. — Два с половиной, — наконец определяется он, заставляя Кадара скиснуть.

— Ебливое животное… — ворчит тот себе под нос, продолжая путь с чётким намерением набить пузо очень дорогой жрачкой.

* * *

Когда поиски выводят Альтаира на террасу, его поджидает там довольно неожиданное, но оттого не менее прекрасное зрелище.

Малик проспал все поиски и окрики и всё ещё дремлет на залитой солнцем террасе с книгой, которая лишь ждёт правильного момента, чтобы выскользнуть из пальцев.

Спокойно понаслаждавшись этим зрелищем пару минут, Альтаир принимается за свою одежду. Вытягивает и отбрасывает ремень, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке… И пока что на том и останавливается. Осторожно опускается рядом с Маликом, и надеется лишь, что лежак на деле такой же прочный, как на вид.

Подушки упругие и мягкие, а каркас, похоже, и впрямь крепкий достаточно, чтобы выдержать их общий вес. Альтаир прислоняется к спине Малика и, потянувшись через него, убирает книгу.

Малик ничуть не удивлён, проснувшись от прикосновения тёплых настойчивых губ к основанию шеи. Спустя столько месяцев он привык к присутствию Альтаира, как в своё время привык к присутствию брата. Так что не решает сгоряча, что это Кадар над ним прикалывается, и не бьёт его по голове (как сделал в первый раз, когда Альтаир разбудил его, заявившись к нему домой).

— Будь я убийцей, ты уже был бы мёртв, — выдыхает между поцелуями Альтаир ему в шею.

Малик немного промаргивается ото сна, разворачивается в его объятиях и укладывается на спину.

— Ты куда хуже, чем убийца, — отвечает Малик сонным голосом, так и не открыв до конца глаза. Обхватывает лицо Альтаира правой ладонью, принимается ласково гладить по брови и мягко улыбается, потому что тот терпеливо ждёт, пока он завершит мысль. — Ты вор.

Бровь уползает из-под пальца, приподнимаясь от обвинения, и Малик ухмыляется.

— Ты украл моё сердце, и теперь я буду за тобой гоняться, чтобы в отместку украсть твоё.

Альтаир смеётся.

— Боюсь, в таком случае ты останешься с пустыми руками, — отдаётся в ласкающей ладони Малика глубокий баритон. — Потому что ты уже его украл.

Малик усмехается шире, показывая клыки, и переворачивается обратно. Опускает плечо, зарывается головой в подушку, подставляя шею, и слышит одобрительное глубокое урчание, когда Альтаир набрасывается на предложенное угощение. От этого звука у Малика все нервы зудят вожделением, расползающимся сладким покалыванием от каждой точки, где касаются ласкающие губы, пока не остаётся ни одного обойдённого вниманием местечка и Альтаир не оседает рядом, глубоко зарывшись носом в изгиб шеи и обвив рукой за талию.

В разделённой на двоих уютной тишине Малик бездумно поглаживает эту руку по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Эй? — нарушает молчание Альтаир, когда Малик обмякает в его объятиях и почти проваливается обратно в сон.

— М? — по-сонному хрипло и будто нехотя отзывается он.

— Выйдешь за меня?

Весь сон с тут же напрягшегося Малика мигом слетает, и он выворачивает шею, ловит притаившийся за плечом янтарный взгляд.

— Выйду? — Тон короткого вопроса — один в один как много лет назад, когда Кадар спросил, не могут ли они на его десятый день рождения побывать на Луне.

— Ага. Ну, знаешь, такое мероприятие, на котором люди соглашаются терпеть друг друга целую вечность и едят торты с жирным кремом… — Малик сверлит его взглядом, но перед глазами всё размывается, когда Альтаир заканчивает фразу: — Возьму твоё имя. Альтаир аль-Саиф ибн Ла'Ахад. — Он выдыхает ему в подбородок и внимательно смотрит, пока Малик не растворяется в янтарных озёрах его глаз полностью.

— Замучаешься выговаривать, — спустя некоторое время шепчет Малик. Потому что Альтаир близко, настолько близко, что можно разглядеть каждую неровность шрама на губах и сосчитать густые ресницы поштучно.

— С гордостью приму эту ношу.

Малик нервно сглатывает, но Альтаиру явно более не по себе. Пауза затягивается, и только вдоволь насмотревшись, как его корёжит в затянувшемся ожидании, Малик наконец решает положить конец его агонии.

— Что-то не вижу ни одного обручального кольца, — говорит он значительно увереннее. И прячет пытающуюся растянуть губы улыбку, выжидая, пока Альтаир во всей полноте осознает, что под этим подразумевается.

Первую попытку что-то сказать тот безнадёжно проваливает, но довольно быстро исправляется.

— Вообще-то я ничего такого не планировал.

— Ты вообще никогда ничего не планируешь, Аль-Саиф Ла'Ахад.

Ответная озорная улыбка настолько заразительна, что Малик отзеркаливает её, и Альтаир немедленно сцеловывает улыбку с его губ.

Альтаир притягивает его к себе, снова укладывая на спину, нависает сверху, оперевшись на руки, и глубоко и крепко целует, будто никак не может насытиться. Малик легко считывает его скрытые мотивы и ничуть не противится, раздвигая ноги, чтобы Альтаир мог улечься между ними.

— Секс? — бесстыдно предлагает Малик, когда давление на пах становится слишком сладким, чтобы останавливаться. Ровно подстриженная живая изгородь, высаженная в прошлом году, прекрасно защищает их от посторонних взглядов, и они умеют быть очень тихими.

— А как же Кадар? — уточняет Альтаир, с трудом отрываясь от его горла, и ждёт ответа, приняв максимально незаинтересованный и невинный вид.

— В первую нашу встречу ты ныл гораздо меньше.

Альтаир кусает его в шею — не настолько сильно, чтобы повредить, но достаточно, чтобы Малик выгнулся навстречу. Почувствовав в штанах Альтаира головокружительную твёрдость, Малик вцепляется ему в ягодицы и притягивает плотнее к своему паху. В ответ горло влажно обжигает чувственный стон.

— Мы точно собираемся отпраздновать нашу помолвку сексом? — переспрашивает Альтаир, продолжая терзать его шею.

— Ну, я бы сказал, что мы просто постоянно им занимаемся.

Малик не отступает, пока они не сворачивают болтовню, разглядывая друг друга как перевозбуждённые подростки, хотя они, вообще-то, давно взрослые и могли бы заняться чем-то кроме того, чтобы тайком обжиматься на террасе. Альтаир первым разрывает спирально нарастающую неудовлетворённость, стягивая с Малика футболку и отбрасывая её, а следом избавляя их обоих от штанов. К тому времени как Малик наконец заканчивает расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке, становится уже не до того, чтобы её снимать — они замирают посреди разоблачения, потому что Альтаир выдыхает волнующий вопрос.

— Смазка?

— Вот уж точно не здесь храню, тупица.

Альтаир рычит и уходит в спальню в одних только носках и измятой рубашке. Малик, может, при виде этого зрелища и рассмеялся бы, не будь твердокаменно возбуждён и не дрожи всем телом в предвкушении удовольствия.

Краем сознания он пытается понять, почему не избавился от трусов к возвращению Альтаира, но тот уже снова нависает над ним, совершенно так же (не)одетый, как в момент ухода, только теперь ещё и с флаконом в руке. Он заменят поглаживающую руку Малика своей, уже смазанной, и скользит ею от основания к головке. Мгновенно пронзает понимание: Альтаир собирается его оседлать.

Малик ждёт, пока он со всем комфортом расположится сверху, пытается окончательно стащить с него рубашку, но та даже плеч не покидает, когда Альтаир захватывает ртом его губы и опускается, принимая в себя. На лице Альтаира отражается чистое удовольствие, пока он медленно скользит до самого паха Малика, доводя до сладкого безумия. Хватается за приподнятую часть лежака, но ламели слишком неудобные, и Малик придерживает его, помогая подниматься и опускаться. 

Они стараются шуметь как можно меньше, чтобы избежать любопытных взглядов и неудобных вопросов: над террасой раздаётся лишь слитный дуэт тяжёлого дыхания и гладкого скольжения кожей по коже, изредка дополняемые случайными скрипами лежака.

Альтаир ненасытен и привык двигаться сильно и требовательно, но Малик слишком любит эту террасу и этот лежак, чтобы позволить их разломать, так что, не обращая внимания на все протесты, он отталкивает Альтаира назад, переворачивает, укладывая головой в волоске от края лежака, и нависает сверху. Как только Альтаир понимает, что в намерения Малика не входит останавливаться или бросать его неудовлетворённым, жалобы иссякают.

Альтаир лежит перед Маликом на спине, полы рубашки разметались по бокам, а зад крепко упирается выше колен. Широко раздвинутые ноги обхватывают за бока, впившись пятками в районе пояса. Трение от носков ощущается чуждым, но то, как Альтаир при каждом толчке давит на поясницу, лишь добавляет удовольствия. Уперевшись обеими руками по бокам, Малик вколачивается в Альтаира, пока тот не принимается нежно материть и его самого, и его член, а потом, заведя руки за голову, не вцепляется в лежак для устойчивости, принимая Малика уже куда увереннее.

Их соитие становится всё более шумным: тяжёлое заполошное дыхание, непристойные шлепки кожи о кожу — это уже далеко не тихий шёпот, и Малик лишь надеется, что вокруг нет никого, кто бы мог их услышать.

Взгляд Малика устремлён прямо в янтарный огонь любимых глаз, он упивается каждым признаком удовольствия, проступающим на лице Альтаира, и продолжает трахать так, как тот обожает.

Он ускоряется, несмотря на ноющие в знак протеста мышцы, усиливает толчки с приближением оргазма, и упускает момент, когда лежак вдруг накреняется. Они только чудом не сваливаются на пол.

Альтаир опускает руку на пол, упираясь, чтобы компенсировать чрезмерную нагрузку на сиденье и для равновесия, пока не найдут позицию поустойчивее.

Малик рывком выходит из него, тянется опустить спинку лежака, потом притягивает Альтаира выше, чтобы распределить вес, и они возвращаются к прерванному занятию.

Малик устраивает их. Укладывает Альтаира на бок — что, опять же, не способствует устойчивости лежака, — опускается позади него, пристраиваясь «ложечкой», и снова ему засаживает. В новой позиции он проникает достаточно глубоко, особенно когда Альтаир прихватывает его ногой за бедро, не меньше него мечтая кончить.

Он плавится у Малика в руках, плавится под его беспорядочными одержимыми ласками, плавится оттого, как Малик нежно очерчивает его живот, рёбра и широкие грудные мышцы, как прихватывает второй рукой за шею, накрывая ладонью неустанное биение пульса. Малик толкается бёдрами уже менее сильно и резко, но Альтаиру и не нужно большего, чтобы оказаться на грани оргазма и едва успеть подставить ладонь, чтобы (предусмотрительно) спустить себе в кулак.

Малик почти сразу следует за ним, спешно вынимает, чтобы не кончать внутри, разводя чёрти что, и горячо изливается Альтаиру на бедро.

После оргазма Альтаир обращается ленивым ублюдком.

Он устраивает голову на сгибе руки и ждёт, пока Малик вытрет с него все оставленные ими следы — от влажного пятна на ладони до остывающих потёков на бедре. Малик ловит самодовольную улыбку на его губах, но не жалуется, лишь неразборчиво ворчит, спуская ему это с рук.

Ещё до того как Малик заканчивает обтирать его чем попало, Альтаир отчаливает в страну сновидений.

Малик надевает футболку, накидывает на спящего Альтаира плед и укладывается рядом (потому что на улице прохладно, а не потому, что хочется обнимашек). Улыбается тому, как забавно они смотрятся, но Альтаир не отрубился бы, не устань он слишком сильно, так что Малик его не тревожит.

Лишь пару минуточек, обещает он себе, позволяя ровному дыханию Альтаира заманить себя в дрёму.

Ему снятся разукрашенные мечети и яркие воздушные шары, и, резко проснувшись от какого-то звука несколькими этажами ниже и протирая глаза ото сна, он почти с удивлением обнаруживает, что они всё там же, в тех же позах и вокруг ничего не изменилось, за исключением того, что стало значительно темнее.

Альтаир крепко спит, и Малик тепло обнимает его со спины. Потягивается, насколько позволяет положение, вслушиваясь в глубокое дыхание, и приподнимается на локте. Гладит Альтаира по боку свободной рукой, но этого явно недостаточно, чтобы разбудить.

Малик начинает прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев от бицепса, через плечо… Под губами хлопок, пока он не заводится достаточно, чтобы стянуть наконец с плеча Альтаира рубашку, и как только преграда устранена, возвращается к прерванному занятию. Альтаир, глубоко вздохнув, просыпается и с удовольствием отмечает, что он всё ещё на лежаке, только небо расцвечено тускнеющим закатом. И улыбается, почувствовал щекотно-дразнящее прикосновения губ под ухом: к спине плотно и ох-как-крепко прижимается Малик…

— Ох, да ладно!

Это далеко не первый раз, когда Кадар на них натыкается, но наигранное возмущение убивает Малику, только настроившемуся на обнимашки, всё настроение.

— Никто не заставляет тебя стоять и пялиться!

Он не оборачивается: достаточно слышать, как обречённо Кадар стонет, отступая с террасы, которую, видимо надеялся оккупировать. Но Малик узурпировал её задолго до него и не видит нужды делиться захваченной территорией, как минимум не сейчас, не когда сам он полностью захвачен трясущимся от подавляемого смеха телом Альтаира.

Он прячет улыбку в складках белой рубашки, ясно осознавая, что именно его тепла оказалось достаточно, чтобы хоть немного растопить сковывающий Альтаира лёд. Гигантский подвиг, который не нуждается в лишних напоминаниях от Эцио или Леонардо.

Конечно, льда там ещё достаточно, но и Малик достаточно настойчив, раз его старания не напрасны.


End file.
